


心悬一线

by asukaJude



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nude Photos, Pining, Sexual Frustration, Skype Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, post-Season 1, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude
Summary: “没有你在，亚洲无聊死了，”过了一会儿，尤里最终一边往床上倒去一边坦陈道。他的T恤往上卷了起来。如果天气预报属实，圣彼得堡这会儿应该还是很热，不过尤里把兜帽拉了上去，从这个角度看刚好遮住了脸，“不过我们在福冈那次商演之后集体去了胜生家的温泉，所以我觉得也没那么惨啦。”关于一段关系的故事——一段在视频通话和照片里讲明白的关系。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i walk my days on a wire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148747) by [idrilka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilka/pseuds/idrilka). 



_【YuriP 在线】_

 

世锦赛之后，他随自家教练搬到了加拿大，纯粹是图方便。在答应跟着奥塔别克回到他的故乡阿拉木图训练一阵子以后，奥利弗已经很久没见过住在蒙特利尔的丈夫和两个孩子，而奥塔别克又不想再换教练，因此他觉得，这回是该轮到他来作出一些牺牲了。

蒙特利尔跟多伦多相比，简直差别大到不像在同一个国家。奥塔别克的英文基于多年的异国生活已经十分流利，但他完全不会说法语，这让他在很长时间以来第一次感觉到自己是个彻头彻尾的外乡人，即便年年都辗转于不同的冰场，受教于不同的教练，穿梭于不同的国度。

搬到蒙特利尔三天以后，他发现自己同楼层的邻居是个在蒙特利尔加拿大人队打冰球的瑞士人，而且这家伙还跟克里斯多弗·贾科梅蒂熟到互相喊名字的程度。瑞士这个国家，显然，真的是很小很小。

说到这个新环境，他的猫咪玛莎似乎比他还适应得更快一些。这挺奇怪的，他在国外已经生活过这么长的时间，换主场理应根本不是个事儿。但眼下，他只觉自己如浮萍飘荡，无可凭依。然而玛莎顷刻间便找到了家的感觉，直往一切看得见的东西上蹭毛，然后每天早上都在他耳边呼噜呼噜直到他起来喂它为止，未曾改变。

 

**来自 尤里·普利谢茨基**

_蒙特利尔怎么样？_

（下午4：07）

 

“圣彼得堡现在不是已经很晚了吗？”等他们一弄好网络连接、Skype不再每五分钟就卡视频兼断线之后，奥塔别克立刻问道。

他并不是个喜欢社交网络或者发短信的人，但是多年与家人分离的生活方式让他学会不再介意视频电话——挺方便的，而且也能让他空出手来，晚上跟妹妹和父母聊天的时候还能拉拉筋。

“你之前打电话给我来着，忘了？”尤里盘着腿坐在一张没拾掇过的床上，在膝头捧着半杯没加料的酸奶，开口说话的时候甚至都懒得把勺子从嘴里拿出来。

打世锦赛之后，这是他第一次看见尤里，即使他们一直在用其他方式保持联系。尤里的头发更长了，几乎齐肩，而且他的身形看起来比几个月前又长大了不少。

这肯定让他恼死了。

像尤里这样仰仗自身柔韧性以突破个人极限的花滑选手，姗姗来迟的青春期发育简直如地狱一般——比起其他人遇到同样情况时更加糟糕。这意味着要花上好久来重新学习以前闭着眼睛都能完成的事情，从头了解自己身体的运作方式。这意味着一次又一次的摔倒，摔完了再摔，摔到重心再次调整好为止。

有些选手会就此一蹶不振。

“蒙特利尔还行，挺……魁北克风格的，”奥塔别克回答，伸手把笔记本电脑放在地上。刚做第一下拉伸，感觉便直达整条腿筋深处，但那是一种有益的疼法儿，所以他抻得更远了些，“你的新公寓呢？感觉如何？”

尤里摆了个倒胃口的表情：“鬼知道米拉会 _打呼噜_ 哦。”

他透过尤里模糊的笔记本镜头所能窥见的房间一角，确实看起来很不怎么样——墙壁是一种土了吧唧的绿色，家具也有些年头了，不过也没什么值得大惊小怪的。尤里是挺棒的，但花滑运动收入并不丰厚，对于尚未获得任何赞助合同的年轻运动员来说更是时有入不敷出的情形。对于尤里而言，境况肯定只难不易。

倒不是说奥塔别克对流言蜚语有多么上心，只因为花滑选手们什么都能拿来八卦，虽然其中半数都作不得真，但他仍了解到尤里的家庭情况十分复杂。他不会开口询问，因为这不是他该管的事情。不过有个道理他明白的很——像尤里这样的孩子不是生来就一副坏脾气的，他们只是被生活塑造成这副模样了而已。

“但是这还是比跟雅可夫和莉莉娅住一块儿要好。”尤里接着讲了下去。他把酸奶放在镜头画面之外的某处，又伸手拿了一瓶水，然后一口气灌下了半瓶。他的喉结随着大口吞咽上上下下，修长的脖颈线条显得强韧又优雅。“他们就该赶紧搞在一起，别再玩那些循序渐进谈恋爱的老规矩或者随便他们正在搞的什么鬼啦，让人看得真受不了。”

“可以想见。”奥塔别克低头冲着地板说。

他正坐着劈开横叉，大腿肌肉紧绷绷地疼着，直到他一点点习惯然后放松下来，又再往开抻了一点，感觉双股推到臀部紧紧相抵之后方才停下动作。

“我也肯定不可能搬去跟维克托和猪排饭住，”尤里继续说，“因为他们秀恩爱秀得我要 _吐_ 了。才不要，多谢。”

奥塔别克无声地笑了：“你可真是不怎么喜欢 _秀恩爱那一套_ ，对吧？”

一时间两人无话。

“没有你在，亚洲无聊死了，”过了一会儿，尤里最终一边往床上倒去一边坦陈道。他的T恤往上卷了起来。如果天气预报属实，圣彼得堡这会儿应该还是很热，不过尤里把兜帽拉了上去，从这个角度看刚好遮住了脸，“不过我们在福冈那次商演之后集体去了胜生家的温泉，所以我觉得也没 _那么_ 惨啦。”

“我知道，”奥塔别克说，“我看到照片了。”

他敢发誓尤里在脸红。

事实上没有什么温泉里的镜头流传出来。但是第二天早上，披集和JJ传了几张他们一路玩到海边去的照片。其中一张，是披集抓拍到尤里出神的瞬间——他对着镜头外的什么东西露出了若隐若现的微笑，而那才是让奥塔别克目不转睛的画面。

他们继续闲聊着，尤里在聊天的同时翻看着自己的手机，但他脸上有一种让奥塔别克弄不明白到底是什么意思的、奇怪的表情——有点像是小心翼翼，又有点像是满怀期待。不过最重要的是，他看起来累得要睡着了。

奥塔别克瞥了一眼钟面，圣彼得堡时间已经过凌晨两点了。他没注意到两人一聊就聊了这么长时间。

“你要不要——”尤里说话的同时，奥塔别克也开口道：“你明天训练还想不想在冰上站直了？因为我们再这么聊下去你可能就得趴下了。”

尤里不屑地哼了一声：“拜托，我就算睡着也能在冰上站直喽。我平衡感超级棒的。”

奥塔别克还记得，那个睁大双眼、如同鸟儿一般轻盈的男孩，轻而易举地做出一个完美的、几乎令他感动落泪的阿拉贝斯时，因自身无能而产生的愧疚感在他的嗓子眼里熊熊燃烧。

 _你当然能_ 。

“不过我可能是应该去睡觉了，”尤里明显不悦于时间的流逝，接着说道，“不然雅可夫非当着整个冰场的人把我嚼碎了不可。而且维克托，那个大混蛋，只会在旁边看着狂笑，就像他自己以前没这么胡来过千把次似的。”他叹了口气，扯着自己兜帽上的拉绳：“唉，去他的。我下了。”

当他说这句话的时候，语气显得如此年少。不过即便如此，他们也都曾有过这样的时刻。很多时候，当你从事着一个平均退休年龄仅为25岁的职业时，是很容易不再作长远打算的，很容易便会忘记在竞技生涯之外，在冰场之外，其实还有漫长一生要过。

 

归根结底而言，每座冰场其实都是一个德性。

更衣室一股陈年汗味，仿佛能闻见每天有太多人类躯体往来其间；长凳又硬又硌，深深嵌入一双双大腿的皮肉；冰面宛如一块磨好了正待刻画他们的奋斗故事的石板——那是汇聚了所有成功或失败的起起落落写就的历史，而书写的工具远不只是他们的身体。

近来，他的三周半跳又出现了转数不足的问题。

这是他很久以前——远在大奖赛系列开始前，就已经好不容易攻克了的难关，整个赛季下来也没出过任何岔子，但这阵子它又回来了，而他似乎就是搞不定。虽说麻烦出在他起跳脚冰刀的角度上，让他无法用刀齿完全咬住地面，但这麻烦却在空中找上他，将他连续旋转的劲头打断。他几乎没有几个跳成功的——剩下的全摔了——干净落地的次数一只手就数得过来。

“今天就这样吧，我觉得。” 奥利弗说这话的时候，奥塔别克正从冰上一脸严峻地爬起来。奥利弗关掉了用来录下训练过程的摄像机：“我等会儿会重看一遍录像，然后再看看明天我们能针对这些问题做什么改进。走吧，去休息，今天下午做点儿冰下的训练。现在硬是追求什么也没有意义，眼下我们可不想让你伤着自己。”

奥塔别克紧绷绷地点了点头，忽略了臀部因为正摔在一块新淤伤上面而产生的疼痛。

在他们离开冰面以后，奥利弗没像平时他们顺利训练结束时那样拥抱他一下。他们已经合作了很长时间，长到奥利弗知道在什么样的时候奥塔别克会不想让别人侵入自己的私人空间，像现在，他就需要点时间独处，思考，振作，让狂跳如鼓、在他胸前呐喊着“ _你还不够好，大家都指望着你呢_ ”的心沉静下来。

在他回更衣室的路上，他碰到了来自德国的姑娘卡琳娜，换了好几个的教练的她刚在奥利弗手下训练了几星期。她微笑起来，并冲他挥挥手。奥塔别克礼貌地点头致意，但他并没有心情寒暄一番。

他进更衣室时，里面只有一片黑暗与空旷。打开灯之后，他在长凳上落座，开始慢慢地解开冰鞋，双脚踏出冰靴的时候，他的手机响了一声。

 

_【yuri-plisetsky 上传了一张照片】_

 

这张照片一定是当天早些时候拍的：尤里站在涅瓦大街上，摆着剪刀手造型——看起来是在马雅可夫斯基车站附近，不过距离上次奥塔别克去圣彼得堡已经很久了，所以他也可能认错——旁边是一只奥塔别克这辈子见过的个头最大、最毛蓬蓬的猫。

这篇Instagram帖子下面配的标签是 _#俄罗斯之虎_ 。照片里，尤里正 _咧嘴笑着_ 。

还有另一张上传时间更早的照片，底下艾特了奥塔别克的Ins用户名，拍的是尤里穿着黑色的舞蹈连体衣，在一间看起来应该是莉莉娅执教的舞蹈教室里，一边摆出一个漂亮的阿拉贝斯一边直视着镜头。他知道这张照片是什么意思：一方面是提醒，另一方面是挑衅，还有一些……与前两者完全无关的东西。

奥塔别克点了个 _赞_ ，然后把手机丢回包里，在这一天剩下的时间内都将这些抛在脑后。

 

当他结束了一整个下午的冰下训练、手上拿着半瓶运动饮料回到家里时，玛莎已经变得坐立不安了——它跑进门廊迎接奥塔别克，拿尾巴来来回回地拍打他。

“别这样。”奥塔别克对它说。不过它还是又扫了他一尾巴，然后慢腾腾地朝厨房挪步，假装彻底无视了他的存在。这是它的老把戏了，所以奥塔别克并不为之所动。

他给自己做了顿为时尚早的晚餐，又喂了玛莎，随即打开电脑登陆上Skype，迎头便看见一条尤里发来的信息： _你人呢_ 。

奥塔别克正在慢慢习惯尤里缺乏耐心的特质——他很有点像猫，既刺儿头又冷冰冰，但同时又渴望受到关注。基于他所经历的人生来看，这一点也不令人惊讶。但时不时还会令奥塔别克惊讶的一件事情是，尤里特别需要来自于 _他_ 的关注。

毕竟，刚开始那会儿，是奥塔别克先抛出友谊的橄榄枝的，他未曾预料到尤里除了持续回应之外还会主动做得更多。这并不是惊吓的那种惊讶，只是——还是挺惊讶的，仅此而已。

Skype语聊如今已经变成他们的日常活动之一，每周至少会有一到两次，只要是繁忙日程之中允许的情况下便尽可能联系。他们都在为即将到来的赛季准备新节目。尤里在练习四周勾手跳以便增强个人技能，而奥塔别克在尝试找回三周半跳的感觉，其次则是打磨他已经练了两个赛季、却还没未在正式比赛中做过的四周后外跳。对于所有选手来说这都是一个忙碌的夏天，平昌冬奥会近在咫尺。

但他们仍然努力保持联系。

当奥塔别克点了“ _拨号_ ”按钮之后，过了一阵尤里才接起来，而且接起来之后视频信号还因为延迟而停顿了好几秒钟。等到画面总算从一片模糊的马赛克变成平时那种只有一点点粗糙的样子，奥塔别克看见尤里正坐在自己的床上，双腿盘起，背靠着墙。

他平时那种无懈可击的状态里有什么松懈了下来，几乎变得有些谨慎的样子，感觉像是在尽可能地不要动弹，保持重量均匀地分布在身体各处。

“你伤着了？”奥塔别克问道。这问题问得很不委婉，不过奥塔别克不是个巧言的人，尤里也同样不是。

他看见尤里在镜头前僵硬了那么一秒，然后又放松了下来。

“是啊，我训练的时候拉伤了腹股沟的一处肌肉，太他妈疼了，”他一边在床上换了个姿势，把右脚塞到大腿下面去，一边疼得皱起了眉头，“管他的，我以前有过更糟糕的伤呢。”

奥塔别克拿勺子杵着他的鸡肉意面沙拉：“所以怎么着？明天不训练了？”

尤里耸了耸肩。

“看看明天什么情况呗，”他说着，然后做了个鬼脸，“可能不训了吧。雅可夫把这破事看得特别严重。”

说老实话，滑冰运动界应该应该多些像雅可夫这样的教练——像雅可夫这样，既知道什么时候要跟选手说 _“不”_ ，也不会在伤愈恢复期也大肆鼓励选手自我突破极限的教练。奥塔别克猜想，这就是雅可夫能把维克托在几乎毫发无伤的情况下带到如今的地位的原因。

“你要是在这里，就能帮我压腿了。”尤里说着，从镜头里直直看向他。奥塔别克怔了一下。

时间一秒一秒流逝，但尤里的双眼依然固执地注视着前方，甚至在他已经有点一反常态的不自然时，也不肯把目光从奥塔别克的脸上挪开，

奥塔别克不笨，他看得出来这其中的潜台词是什么。

“你也许能让米拉帮忙压腿。”他说道，然后眼见这话答了尤里一个猝不及防——在戴回那张嫌弃脸的表情面具之前，尤里脸上清清楚楚一闪而过的是对自己的话被完全字面意义地误解而产生的极度不满。

“哦，可不是嘛，她已经在‘压腿’了好不好，”他呸了一句，“她又找了个男朋友，所以现在，他妈的，一墙之隔，有好一场压腿大戏正在上演呢。”

他看起来气急败坏的——不止是在生米拉的气，更是在气奥塔别克似乎没弄懂他的暗示，搞得奥塔别克都快冒出罪恶感来了。但现在跨过那条线可不是什么好主意，他们之间隔着八小时时差和一整片大洋呢。

在他看着尤里脖颈美丽的弧度时，瞥见尤里的大宽领T恤滑到一边露出的一点儿锁骨时，注视尤里在溜冰和芭蕾练习中起伏的背部和手臂肌肉时，说他自己从来没想过是假的。

他也不想假装自己衣衫之下的部分没有因此激起一些热度。

但事情不总是奥塔别克想要什么就能怎么样的。他很久以前便已学到了这一点。

玛莎趁着这个当口跳上了奥塔别克的膝盖——这种情况并不经常发生，大多数时间它都比较喜欢保持距离，只偶尔过来希望别人挠挠它脑袋什么的。不过三不五时地，它也会变得很粘人。

在世界的另一端，尤里从床上一骨碌俯身向前，直凑向电脑屏幕。

“卧槽，我他妈怎么不知道你养了一只猫？”他问道，语气依然暴躁，但表情不知怎么地就因为看见玛莎而平静了下来，后者正在奥塔别克的膝头上一边大声地喵喵叫着，一边舔舔洗洗。

“她不怎么亲人，”奥塔别克说，伸手搔搔它耳朵后面的毛，玛莎立刻甩开了他的手，就像要证明他刚才说的话一样，“一般如果不是只有我在的话它都藏得远远的。”

他知道尤里在圣彼得堡也有一只猫，因为尤里的Ins和推特上全是那小家伙的照片，绝不可能错过。不像奥塔别克的玛莎，跟他自己一样喜欢躲着人和镜头。他和玛莎，真的是相当搭调的一对儿。

尽管如此，他也很好奇，不知道尤里会在这幅画面中占据一个怎样的位置。

 

他的三周半跳总算恢复了常态，跟之前赛季里做过的一样稳当。同时，四周后外跳的完成度也在顺利上升，现在训练里他跳这个摔跤的次数要比不摔少些，大多数时候也不再犯双足落地的错误了。

奥利弗挺满意。

对于奥塔别克来说，这个休赛期过得不错，没什么意料之外的事情。没有伤要养，下一赛季短节目和自由滑的编舞也快做好了，而比赛之前还剩大把时间。他会以从未有过的强劲姿态回归赛场，向所有曾质疑过他的人证明自己究竟是谁。

三月那场世锦赛，他得的是第四名，眼瞅着尤里拿了块铜牌，看起来似乎要被维克托·尼基弗洛夫投下的无边无际的阴影和胜生勇利温暖、明亮、几乎让人无法移开视线的光芒淹没了。但奥塔别克还是时不时地看一眼领奖台的另一端，在那儿站着的尤里低下头，皱眉望着自己的奖牌，不晓得他自己身后的影已经开始慢慢地赶上了维克托。

下一年——那时奥塔别克发誓，下一年我会打败你们。

另一方面，尤里倒是在跟他的自由滑痛苦地死磕。节目是维克托编的，而且，据说，简直是疯了一样的高难度，完全是尼基弗洛夫先生的风格。

某天下午奥塔别克发视频通话邀请的时候，尤里过了很一会儿才接了起来。视频信号顺畅之后，他眼前看见的，是尤里坐在床铺正中，身边是一堆散落的绷带胶布围成的烂摊子。他抬头跟奥塔别克打了个招呼，就又低头拿绷带缠自己的脚去了，那脚上全是水泡——有些是新的，有些已经结痂了，有些破了，红红的，里面的液体刚止住往外流的势头。可能是不小心擦破的，也可能是故意挑开的。

“今天不太顺？”奥塔别克问他。尤里耸耸肩，用这个小动作恢复了一点平常的模样。

“我提都不想提。”他用一种极压抑的语气回答。奥塔别克知道，尤里很少让人看见他的这一面，所以他的心情肯定非常低落，已经低落到了不介意这一点的程度：“就……我们能聊点别的什么东西吗，真的？聊点滑冰之外的话题，跟我聊聊，比如说——那个什么，你邻居是谁之类的。”

“没问题，”奥塔别克认认真真地说，没理会尤里的话里那种特殊的言外之意，“不过，还是跟滑冰沾点边行不行？因为我邻居是个冰球运动员，从瑞士来的，说他几年前曾经在俄罗斯大陆冰球联盟闹薪资谈判的时候打过一个赛季，后来他就被卖到新法国佬队这儿来了。”

尤里哼了一声。“ _新法国佬_ ，”他怪腔怪调地学了一声，“你瞧瞧你，学了一嘴的冰球行话。下回等你醒过神来，就已经开始挥着根杆子追着那玩意儿跑啦。”

奥塔别克挑起嘴角，乐了。

“不太可能，这些家伙个子差不多都有两米高。”

“哎哟， _我知道_ 。”尤里做了个鬼脸。

哦，对。米拉的新男朋友。

“他在俄罗斯联盟打哪个队？”在沉默了一瞬，奥塔别克正以为这段话题已经结束了的时候，尤里问道。

“磁山城吧……我记得是。”

尤里又不说话了。奥塔别克看着他有条不紊地包扎着双脚，先在水泡上抹好药膏，再用纱布和绷带蒙好缠上。

“呵，”他最终说道，“那他说不定认识我表哥。”

这是尤里第一次提起他祖父之外的家庭成员。即使在花滑界，尤里的家庭情况也基本上是一团迷雾，充斥着奥塔别克尽量敬而远之的蜚短流长。尽管如此，也有些相关故事每个人都从这里那里听到过：身份不明的父亲，缺席成长的母亲——而这位母亲在她离开追寻她失落的骄傲之前，曾赋予尤里她的姓氏和她父亲的姓氏，作为他自己的后缀名。

“我从来没见过他，”尤里沉思着，仿佛是为了避免让奥塔别克以为他的人生并没有想象中那么孤单似地继续说道，“我只知道有这么一号人。”

对于这话，奥塔别克着实不知道该如何回答。对于远离家人之苦，他毫不陌生，但这只意味着他还有家人可供思念。而尤里，大概除了爷爷之外便再无其他家人了。

奥塔别克没有直接回应，而是说了声抱歉，起身去泡茶。在等水开的时候，他靠着厨房的柜台，心思依然在尤里刚刚说过的话上。聊起家人的话题本不该让任何一个人如此难过。

“雅可夫收了个新学生。” 等奥塔别克端着杯热气腾腾的茶一回到屏幕前，尤里就开口说道——这话题真是三句离不了滑冰了，“一个从下诺夫哥罗德还是什么别的鬼地方来的富贵妈宝，流着鼻涕那种。他今天训练完还企图凑过来亲我，什么人啊这是。”

奥塔别克发现自己在下意识地舔嘴唇。他琢磨着，不晓得如果他自己凑过去亲吻尤里，后者会不会把他推开。可能会吧。但根据他最近的行为来看，也可能不会——他最近那种只要见到奥塔别克就挑大宽领露锁骨垮肩膀的衣服来穿的打扮方式，就像他心知肚明这会对奥塔别克的内里造成什么样的影响似的——简直是在持续故意放嘲讽。

不过不管这到底意味着什么，无论何时，仍有半个地球横亘在他们之间，他又没法伸手就把尤里拉过来看看这人到底是什么意思。

 

星期三晚上，奥塔别克回家时已经不早了，因为他留下来加练一直很想放进表演滑中的提刀后仰旋转动作。他知道他的柔韧性永远不会像尤里那样，后者至今仍能面不改色地做出漂亮的贝尔曼旋转。但他想更进一步，想要自己的节目更具观赏性。

他知道别人是怎么说他的——发挥踏实可靠却了无趣味。对于一个花滑选手而言，这样的评价往往意味着竞技生涯被判了死刑，永远只和二流划上等号，被钉在第四名的诅咒上。还好奥塔别克至少有足够的技术来弥补他表演分上的短板，这也让他迄今为止赢得了不少奖牌，但他并不想永远依靠这一点。

他所追求的唯有获胜。

在维克托和勇利彻底告别一线之后，这似乎正是多年来总算降临的时机。尤里成了他需要打败的人——倘若奥塔别克想要打败他，那就得比目前做得更好。他不想让尤里带来的阴影逐渐扩大成昔日维克托那样令人畏惧的样子，而且他也意识到身后总有新鲜血液紧追不舍——披集、光虹、承吉、雷奥——但是奥塔别克想要在他们之前先抵达巅峰。

他心烦意乱——非常不同寻常地心烦意乱，在他以往顺利完成训练之后从未有过这样的感觉，但现在，挥之不去的紧张感在他周身嗡嗡作响。

为了能洗掉多余的肾上腺素，他去冲了个澡，中途漫不经心地撸了一把，以求卸下肩头的紧张。他尽全力让自己不要去回忆起金发的光泽，纤细的锁骨和有强悍肌肉线条的大腿——不能让这些画面反复在脑海中出现，不许想。

没用。

更麻烦的是，他忘记带换洗衣服去浴室了，当他走回卧室里找衣服穿的时候，一通尤里打来的Skype通话正等在线上——他差不多是下意识地点了接听，点完了，等他看到尤里脸上的表情，才发现自己犯了什么错误——已经太迟了。此刻他全身上下只有一条浴巾裹在腰间，而他可没法忽略自己五分钟之前刚刚想着尤里的嘴唇泄了一发的事实。

有那么一会儿，尤里什么话也没说。奥塔别克则是忙于翻箱倒柜。他躲开镜头换衣服，解开毛巾，抓起找着的第一条内裤就往上套。他出浴室的时候没来得及把身上的水完全擦干，皮肤湿漉漉的，白T恤贴在上面黏乎乎地难受。同时，他的头发开始顺着脖子往下滴水。

他觉得自己比去洗澡之前还要不舒服。

然而，另一方面，尤里似乎是正在气头上。他紧紧攥着放在膝盖上的枕头，力气大得奥塔别克即使透过屏幕上模糊的画面也能看出他的指关节攥得发白。

“出什么事了？”奥塔别克问道。他发现有时候对着尤里还是打直球更容易些。

“没，没什么事。”尤里回答，一下子扑倒在电脑前面趴着，气鼓鼓地说。

如果他非要以这种方式回答—— _那咱俩就这么着吧_ ，奥塔别克想。尤里不是小孩子了，奥塔别克也没有时间，没有耐心，没有义务在尤里每次突如其来地炸毛的时候负责安抚他。

他很喜欢尤里，也许比他应该喜欢的程度还要多那么一点。不过即使是在日子最顺的情况下跟尤里打交道也能变得很棘手。

“那好吧。”他就这么简短地回了一句，然后回身去拿放在床头柜上的胶带和药膏。从上周起，他开始磨合一双新冰鞋，双脚惨得一塌糊涂。

当他重新看向屏幕时，尤里的表情半是惊讶，半是挫败。不过奥塔别克只是有条不紊地开始按摩、包扎自己的脚。

“你用的是哪种药？”过了一会儿，尤里问道。这是在奥塔别克不理他的挑衅之后他第一次开口。奥塔别克给他看了看药瓶上的标签。

“那种很垃圾的，”尤里以一种从来不觉得自己会错的人才有的全副自信道，“莉莉娅买了另一种给我，特别好用，虽然只能在俄罗斯买到，不过我，怎么说，能给你寄个包裹之类的？如果你想要。”

这算是一种示好，是尤里那张不习惯说 _对不起_ 的嘴说对不起的方式。

“好啊，你想寄的话，”奥塔别克稍微露出点笑意，说，“我发短信告诉你地址。”

又安静了一会儿，直到奥塔别克听到一阵轻轻的猫叫而抬起头，发现有只猫坐在尤里腿上，用它的脑袋去蹭尤里的下巴以求关注。尤里微笑起来，整个人终于在这一刻变得柔和了，卸下了防备。

“来，跟科什卡打个招呼。”他一边把猫转过来面对镜头，一边提出了这样的要求。

奥塔别克笑了起来。“你给你的猫起名字叫 _猫_ ？真的假的？”

尤里脸上顿时别扭起来。

“闭嘴，我开始养它的时候才十岁，好不好？”

猫儿又喵喵叫了一阵，用爪子拍了拍屏幕，然后又拿脑袋顶了顶摄像镜头，就像她想朝着奥塔别克扑过去一样，还奇怪怎么就做不到。

“它很可爱。”奥塔别克说，看见尤里就像奥塔别克刚刚夸的是 _他_ 可爱而不是他的猫一样红了脸。在某种程度上，感觉像刚才奥塔别克夸的真的是尤里一样。

在尤里吮了一下下唇，牙齿咬进干燥的皮肤的瞬间，奥塔别克移开了视线，低头看他还没收拾完的脚，只有一半绑好了绷带。

 _不许想他的嘴_ 。他告诫自己。再想下去简直要疯。

“你知不知道格奥尔基今年自由滑打算上《卡门》？”尤里说，奥塔别克用不着看屏幕都能从他声音里听出赤裸裸的不屑，“哥们你能再没创意点吗。”

奥塔别克的嘴角勾起一个笑容。

“能啊，”他说，“还好不是 _《波莱罗舞曲》_ 。”

“拜托，你自己少年组第二年就 _滑过波莱罗_ ，”尤里翻了个白眼，“你他妈才没资格这么说呢。”

奥塔别克摇摇头：“我都不敢相信你居然还记得。”

听完这话，尤里的嘴唇抿成了一条硬邦邦的直线，他定定地看向奥塔别克。

“我不记得了，”他坦白说，“我是在Youtube上看的。”

真是既在意料之外又在情理之中。尤里可能是把他俩在童年时期的第一次见面给忘了，但是他总是认真评估预判自己每一次比赛的潜在风险。这意味着他将奥塔别克视为威胁之一——以某些方面而言，这也挺好的。

他们的对话，在奥塔别克折腾他训练之后的例行公事、同时尤里歪在床上刷手机的过程中时断时续。有几次，奥塔别克察觉到尤里在看他，但当他们的目光透过屏幕相遇的时候，尤里又每次都移开了视线，假装自己没兴趣的样子。而奥塔别克呢，真的不知道该拿这种情况怎么办。

 

一开始，他以为是谁发错了信息。

当他点开那条信息的时候，本以为会看到文字，结果却是张照片。起初他没太懂那张照片拍的到底是什么——图像很暗，画质也不太好，但过了一两秒钟之后，他忽然明白了过来。

他看见的是一片细腻、苍白的皮肤，看得出下面强壮肌肉模糊的轮廓——那是尤里的大腿肌肉，和他臀部的弧线。

奥塔别克觉得嘴里发干。

后面还有第二张照片，这回拍得够亮够清楚，但奥塔别克真希望它不是这样的。这张照片只照到了尤里的下半张脸，他的嘴唇微微张开，透着粉色，湿润闪亮，然后是他平坦的前胸和小腹，一路向下到他一只手握着自己的家伙的地方。他已经硬了。

别的什么都没有——没有文字，没有附言，什么都没有。只有照片，坦坦荡荡莽莽撞撞，毫无歉意地 _来了_ ，不给他留任何想象的余地。

他几乎是立刻就删掉了那两张照片。因为，跟尤里不同，他还算是心里明白这样一个道理的：如果你是个公众人物，不管在什么情况下，手机里都别存什么没穿衣服的照片比较好。虽然，删掉，也不等于这两张照片就不会永远烙在他的脑子里。

一整天他都在尽他所能地把这段记忆撇在一边——记忆中的尤里全身皮肤上泛起潮红，从面孔延伸到脖颈，再在胸前绽开的颜色。他出门去训练，练他的四周跳，做他的冰下练习，去裁缝那里试演出服。

他没有回复那两条删掉的信息。尤里也没有再给他发信息。

要是奥塔别克对自己诚实一点的话，他其实完全不知道要怎么面对“尤里·普利谢茨基是个会发艳照的人”这一意外事实。说不定他也不应该这么惊讶，毕竟尤里总是想要什么就直来直去地去要的。只是奥特别克从来没想到尤里想要的会是 _他_ 。

他们可能是在这个问题上兜过一两次圈子，他也不想否认彼此之间的紧张感，仿佛静电一般令他全身汗毛直竖，但他未曾预料到这件事会发展成这样。现实中有太多顾虑可言：他们之间遥远的距离，时差，还有无可忽视的紧张的竞技生活。尤里显然完全没有为这些操过心。

一天就这么过去了。然后是另一天。再一天。

他们一般不会每天都聊Skype。有一阵子不联系也没什么不正常的。彼此之间的寂静，一般会被尤里发来的信息、在Ins上艾特他的帖子和推特上发来的私信打破。

但现在，除了一片寂静，什么都没有。

到了第四天，奥塔别克打开电脑的时候自动登录了Skype，他一上线尤里就发来了通话邀请。迟疑了一会儿，奥塔别克点了接听。

尤里身后的房间看起来很陌生。这不是他平时呆的卧室或者他跟米拉住的公寓的客厅，也不是他们那间狭小的铺白瓷砖的厨房。相反，这应该是另一间厨房，墙上有暗色的瓷砖和木质的嵌板。

“哟，”尤里用打招呼的方式说了这么一句，神情没有什么不寻常的地方，也没有躲避奥塔别克的凝视。要说跟过去有什么不一样的话，就是现在奥塔别克知道他的家伙硬起来是什么样子的了。

“你在哪儿呢？”奥塔别克不带任何感情地问，“这不是你租的房子吧？”

他没料到尤里整张脸都亮了起来。

“我在莫斯科看爷爷呢，”尤里说，“明天早上回去。”

这话起码解释了背景里那种有点过时了的装饰风格以及周围为什么没有科什卡转来转去，不过却没有解释为什么尤里会在一星期的中间不去训练，专门从圣彼得堡坐四小时火车到莫斯科，第二天早上又赶回去。

“今天爷爷过生日。”尤里补了一句，他的T恤从肩膀上滑下去，露出了锁骨。

奥塔别克咽了咽口水。

他还没来得及说什么，就听见对方那边前门开了又关的声音，然后一个低沉的男声响了起来：“尤拉奇卡，过来帮我拿东西！”

尤里回头往后看，然后从他坐着的地方离开了——原本他正以一种不太雅观的角度敞着大腿，坐在电脑前面——空留奥塔别克一个人琢磨着普利谢茨基家的厨房。从世界的另一端，看着将尤里养成今天这幅模样的住所，感觉挺奇特的。

空荡荡的寂静并没有持续多久，因为过了一阵就从门廊里传来了细碎的说话声，声音越来越近，直到尤里手里拿着两大包东西、整个人又回到了奥塔别克的视线之内为止。他爷爷隔了一会也跟了进来。

“尤拉奇卡？”爷爷问了一句，奥塔别克不用等看到尤里的脸就知道他在和爷爷聊自己的事情。

“爷爷，这是奥塔别克，哈萨克斯坦的那个，”尤里跟他说，“我跟你提过他的。”

奥塔别克不知道为何感觉自己就像肚子上被狠狠揍了一拳一样。

“晚上好，普利谢茨基先生，”他很有礼貌地回答，“祝您生日快乐。”

“啊，是，我听说过你的，孩子，”普利谢茨基先生说，“尤拉奇卡经常提起你，我很高兴总算见到你啦。”

在普利谢茨基先生身后，尤里很突然地从镜头前转过身去，埋头拆起包装来，然后将所有需要冷藏的东西放进老旧的冰箱。奥塔别克等着没说话。

“所以说，你是在加拿大训练？”普利谢茨基先生说，“离家可远了啊。”

奥塔别克轻轻耸了耸肩：“我们国家缺乏对花样滑冰运动的专业支持系统，”他解释起来，“设备，教练，编舞——如果想认真参加国际比赛的话，这当中的大部分工作都得在国外做。我迄今为止差不多都是过着远离家乡的生活，挺辛苦，但总会习惯的。”

普利谢茨基先生那张让人读不懂的脸动容了那么一秒，露出了一种几乎可以称之为怀念的表情。

“啊，是啊，这个，”他说，“我们对这种情况也‘略知一二’，对吧，尤拉奇卡？”

尤里含糊地应了一声表示同意，还是没有转回身来。

“你可以先拿去客厅里，”他爷爷对他说，奥塔别克猜老人家是在说他们的视频通话，“我要开始做晚饭了。”

“我不想打扰你们。”奥塔别克说，普利谢茨基先生摇摇头。

“没事儿。你们两个小伙子，去好好聚聚，”他挥手赶人，“等晚饭好了我会告诉你们的。”

客厅，或者说奥塔别克能看到的部分，似乎是个又小又窄的地方，似乎也曾有过更漂亮的时候。这里的墙也嵌着木板，而奥塔别克在镜头的右上角还能看见一个堆满了灰扑扑的小装饰品的架子，像是一段来自上一个年代的记忆。

“我不知道他这么快就回来了。”尤里说。他像是放松了下来，不过等奥塔别克注视他的时候，残留的紧张感又攀上了那双肩膀。

“不要紧，他是你家里人，而且今天又是他的生日，应该走开的人是我才对，我们可以换个时间再聊。”

“不，”尤里拒绝得有点过于迅速，“不，没关系，他不介意的。反正我们今天已经在一起呆了一整天了。”

他舔了舔嘴唇。奥塔别克不得不认真阻止自己不要做一样的动作。

现在绝不是他们能好好聊一聊的时候——聊聊那些照片，还有与之相关的所有问题——而且就算它是时候吧，奥塔别克也不知道该说什么。

在尤里的爷爷告诉他晚饭好了，两人都下了线之后，他简直是如释重负。

 

一直以来，在大部分时间里，他都很擅长忽略这些事情。结果等问题终于兜头缠上他的时候，它 _硬邦邦地_ 将他击溃了。

在他跟尤里通过话的第二天早晨，他浑身火热、疲惫不堪地醒来，小腹和床垫之间，家伙正硬着，内裤的松紧带下面晕出了一个湿印子。这种事可是有一阵没发生在他身上了。

一开始，他打算无视掉，但是他的闹钟还有15分钟就要叫他起床了，而且他早上去训练之前的第一件事，是得去找裁缝再做一次试身——他总不能硬着去服装店吧。

他以一种缓慢而从容的节奏在床上厮磨着，然后将内裤拉下臀部，一直推到腿上，刚够他用自己喜欢的方式，伸手紧握住那玩意儿的头部。“别想着尤里”已经是一场必输的战斗了——当他抚慰自己的时候，他怎么都忘不了尤里腹肌处洒下的阴影，或者尤里碰触他自己的样子。他急不可耐地紧紧握了上去，又在同一时间有那么一点点迟疑，他欲望的顶端已经露了出来，充血涨红了。

他的脑海中闪过一个念头——他现在可以拍一张自己现在的照片，拍他趴着、一只手握着自己的家伙的样子，内裤挂在大腿上，嘴唇已经咬得发红，然后发给尤里。不过这个念头在出现的瞬间就被他抛弃了。

他们无论如何都还没真的讨论过彼此之间的这档子事。奥塔别克觉得，他好像已经错过了机会。

然而他依旧想着尤里的嘴唇将自己带到高潮的边缘，那双透着粉色、湿润闪亮的唇。而很多方面都显得更危险的念头是，想象那双唇包围着自己的家伙会是一种怎样的感觉。最后，是记忆中那皮肤泛出的红色将他送了上去，那血色在尤里的脖颈和胸口蔓延开来的样子，几乎延伸到了肚脐处，而奥塔别克幻想自己亲吻着那泛红的、火热的肌肤，一路往下从胸前到小腹，直到他能用自己的嘴唇包围着尤里——他想着这个一泄而出。

他想象着一声声轻柔的呻吟，或者可能是一种在嗓子眼里的、像是呛住了的声音， _什么都好_ ，他的大腿在颤抖，掌心里一片狼藉。

不知怎么的，这只让他感觉更糟糕了。

他仔仔细细地洗掉身上性的味道，之后才出发去试衣服。路上，坐在叫来的车的后座里，他在Ins上发了一张洗澡出来之后拍的照片，拍的是逐渐苏醒的蒙特利尔。然后，仿佛一时兴起似的，他在照片下面艾特了尤里。

尤里差不多是立刻就给他点了赞，不过没有用其他任何一种方式回复他，而这对他们俩的互动而言并没有什么不寻常的。但奥塔别克仍然无法改变那徘徊不去的、暗流涌动的紧张感。就像他们俩只是在较劲儿，彼此维持在一种脆弱的平衡之上。


End file.
